False God
The False God is the final boss the player can encounter on the map. It is the only true boss to be found in Area 16, though the Hellhounds are also labeled as bosses. Defeating the False God yields the Trophy of Glory, anywhere between 400,000-600,000 Gold, and very rarely a Fruit or two. Background The False God is probably some sort of devil, though unrelated to the Demons, though his exact origin is unknown. From his dragon-head-shaped headquarters in the northwestern corner of the globe, the False God vies for world domination by exercising a supposed 'godly' power to all who oppose him. Despite this, it appears as if he projects very little authority beyond the borders of his area. More likely, he is kept in the world as an obstacle to test adventurers who would be worthy enough to challenge the true master of the realm. Behavior The False God moves very slowly, but he has five different attacks, which are all very deadly. *Red Beam. A red circle homes in on his hand and then a beam shoots out in the player's direction. *Blue Beam. A blue circle homes in on his hand and then a beam shoots out in the player's direction. *Smoke Line. The False God fires out large brown-yellow particles from his feet, which gradually move up the screen and become smaller. *Chain Lightning. The False God fires out a string of yellow particles which homes in on the player. It can veer off screen and circle back around. *Spiral Blast. The False God fires out four particles which explode in certain locations around the screen as they move. Strategy While not necessary, a full-screen length sword drastically increases your chances for survival - there will be multiple areas of the screen during this fight in which it is unsafe to go, so being able to hit him from anywhere on screen is more than useful. It is also a good idea to grind for the Chaser spell, for the same reason - with access to everywhere on the map, getting 100,000,000 gold isn't as hard as it might have once been. Also, make sure Strength, Intelligence, and Vitality are well into the hundreds. At least 300 is a must, but 400-500 would be recommended. Never let the False God face you, if you can help it. His Smoke Line attack lingers for quite a while, and you could find yourself hit by it three or more times, potentially taking a huge chunk of your health away. Having said this, you can safely be below the False God at most times. Your primary concern will likely be dodging the Beams, as he fires them off quickly and often. On occasion, he may launch as many as five of them in succession, even when using another ability. When the Beam begins forming, move off to one side, as it will always target the place you were when it began. Dodging the Spiral Blast is also crucial - when an explosion goes off, try to stay as close to it as possible. The explosions occur in squares or diamonds, meaning if there are three nearby, you can dodge the fourth easily. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses